


Hypersensitive

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Death Note
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Caretaking, Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L comforts Near.  Yeah, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

L sat quietly, watching the boy as he stacked cards, making intricate, multi-level houses with them. He had gone through three packs of card and was working on a forth. The boy, whose name was Nate River, seemed to barely register's L presence, which was fine by L; he preferred to observe the boy rather than interact with him. 

The boy had only just come to Wammy's House, and Wammy had contacted L about him, thinking the young man might want to meet this one himself. And he had been right; the detective was intrigued by how much Nate reminded him of himself; quiet and focused, often unaware of those around him, yet showing a keen analytical mind even at his young age.

Finishing with his current deck, Nate got up and moved over to the shelf where the toys were kept. He reached for another deck of cards on a shelf that was just a little too tall for him. 

L got up to get the card deck for Nate, but as he did, the edge of his jeans hit against the house of cards, causing the entire thing to collapse. Cards scattered everywhere; all the boy's effort falling apart right before his eyes.

Nate, who'd been standing up, fell back down of the floor, wrapping one arm around himself, and twirling his fingers through his hair with the other. 

L sat down next to Nate, watching him carefully. It might have seemed like a small thing, but the knocking down of the cards had clearly upset the boy. L could tell he needed comforting; but L was aware, from his own experiences, that an unsolicited hug would only distress the boy even more. Plus, L had never been good at affection, especially if it involved physical contact. Still, L held his arms out, making sure they were in Nate's field of vision, but not too close to feel intrusive. 

The boy noticed L's outstretched arms and turned to look at him. L smiled at the boy in a way that he hoped was inviting. Apparently it was, since Nate tentatively slid closer and leaned against L's chest. Doing his best to quell his own anxiety, L wrapped his arms around Nate, hugging him firmly. The boy squirmed a bit, something L could recall himself doing the few times he'd been hugged. Most people rather frustratingly read it as "let go", but L knew better, and squeezed the boy just a bit tighter. The squirming stopped immediately, and Nate seemed to be calmer. L held the boy, feeling him relax in his arms. 

After a few minutes, Nate pushed against L, who promptly let him go. Looking at the cards strewn on the floor for a thoughtful moment, Nate crawled over to them and began rebuilding. 

Smiling, L got him the deck he'd been reaching for earlier, so the boy could add it to his building when he'd finished putting the rest of it back up.


End file.
